The present invention relates to a coin wrapping machine and, in particular, to a coin wrapping machine comprising a rotatable disk for receiving deposited coins and feeding out the received coins of a predetermined denominations to a coin sorting passage by the centrifugal force produced by rotation thereof. Coin stacking means stacks coins to be wrapped, and coin support post means receives coins stacked in the coin stacking means at a post waiting position immediately below the coin stacking means and supports them on the upper surface thereof. The coin wrapping means includes a plurality of wrapping rollers for winding a wrapping film around the stacked coins supported by the coin support post means to wrap them and produce a wrapped coin roll. Support post moving means moves the coin support post means between the post waiting position immediately below the coin stacking means, a post wrapping position where the coins supported on the upper surface of the coin support post means can be wrapped by the coin wrapping means, and a post retracted position where the coin support post means is retracted from between the plurality of wrapping rollers. Wrapping rollers moving means moves the plurality of wrapping rollers between wrapping roller wrapping positions where the coins are wrapped and wrapping roller retracted positions.